Sakura's improvement
by Sasunaru4eves
Summary: What will happen when old man Tazuna and Inari see Sakura and Naruto's improvement since the last time they saw them? Right after pein destroys the village the old classmates come together to take a slight break from all the reconstruction and have a 'friendly' ninja tournament. Who will be the winner? /On hiatus til' poll is answered/
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic is rated T ** **Pairings: Naruhina, Nejiten, skikatema, kibahina (it's more like Kiba just hitting on Hinata :P)** **I'm only going for two chapters, if I get at least 3 reviews/favs I'll continue. ** **Second chapter will be up sometime the 13th of July (I've leaving for family things for three days)** **  
**

The sun looked down on to the village pouring its rays of light into it. It had been a few days after pein attacked the village and everybody's heads hung low. It was only natural to feel down, many lives where lost and the fifth hokage was put into a coma after the battle.

Naruto and Sakura sat on a pile of wood logs set up for the re-building of the village. Of coarse both where extremely doubtful about the recovery of Tsunade and where very depressed. Naruto's head swung low and his whole body was hunched over in defeat, he had bags under his eyes from the endless reconstruction of the village. Sakura was no better in the same condition, she was healing the villagers day and night. Her pink skirt was ruffled and her shirt torn.

Many people passed by them hauling logs over there shoulders, they all greeted them with a smile and thanked Naruto once more. Finally Naruto shifted his head to look at Sakura and spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, do you really think granny's gonna wake up?" his voice low and dead.

"Of coarse she will, Naruto." Sakura responded with a reassuring smile.

'Why am I telling him this, when I'm not even sure. I'm the one that needs convincing.' Naruto breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Good... That's good." He said towards the ground squeezing his eyes closed tight, fighting off the fatigue that tugged at him constantly.

Suddenly a shadow cast over Naruto and Sakura. They both looked up stunned by the sight of old man Tazuna and Inari looking at them with wide smiles plastered on to there faces.

"Is... Is that you old man!" Naruto questioned excitedly.

"It's been a while Naruto, Sakura." Tazuna replied

"Inari, Tazuna, wow I didn't think we'd have the luxury of seeing you again after our mission on the land of the waves! What are you doing here?" Sakura said, her mood lifting slightly seeing there old friends.

"We're here to help reconstruct your village! I'm a carpenter too now!" Inari bounced.

Naruto went up to the boy and tussled his brown spikes,

"Wow you've grown so much, Inari!"

Naruto exclaimed with Sakura nodding in agreement behind him.

"So you're a carpenter like your grandfather huh? I would've thought you'd leave the land of waves and become a ninja, you seemed like you liked the idea of it when you where younger?" Sakura questioned.

"I love watching them fight and do good things for others, but it's not for me." He explained.

Sakura and Naruto nodded, still smiling at the two.

Then Naruto's smile grew even wider at a thought.

"So you like watching them fight? You should watch Sakura fight!"

Inari starred at Sakura confused.

"But back then Sakura was... Well, ummmm..." Inari droned on

"I was what?" Sakura retorted arching a pale pink brow while placing a slim hand on her hip.

"Weak?" He said softly.

Oh dear god what the fuck did he just do. Naruto turned his head towards Sakura readying to hold her back from killing Inari, but instead of seeing Sakura totally pissed, she had her eyes closed as she tried to calm her self, breathing in and out. She then opened her eyes showing intense emerald eyes.

"Well you see... Sakura's changed quit a bi-" Naruto was cut off.

"A new training ground was recently built, Naruto knows where it is he'll show you. A bunch of our friends are going, they're taking a day off tomorrow and are having a... Tournament I guess you could say. Naruto and I weren't going before but now we have a reason to go. Be there tomorrow at 4:00 pm." Sakura quickly took her leave but not before punching a nearby tree... In half.

Inari and Tazuna's eyes where huge and there mouths slightly ajar.

"Nice going, you pissed her off." Naruto laughed. "Meet back here at 3:45 pm tomorrow, I'll bring you." He continued, smirking.

Naruto then proceeded to his temporary apartment that he shared with 9 other people, but right as he passed Inari he murmured

"Better bring an extra pair of underwear, the girls here are ruthless."

Inari's eyes widened even more at the remark.

"Well... Later!" Naruto yelled as he started to jog towards his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto I only own the plot **

**Warning: Swearing, slight romance**

Naruto beamed at the sight of Inari and Tazuna sitting on the logs that Sakura and him had been sitting on the previous day. He approached them while waving and calling out their names.

Inari looked slightly anxious but Tazuna was his usual laid back self.

"Well, you guys ready?"

The two nodded in approval and Naruto started off.

- At the entrance to the training grounds -

"Yo, Naruto" Tenten called out to the while clasping Neji's hand in one hand and waving at Naruto with the other.

You could almost feel the anxiousness in the air, everybody loved doing this it was an annual thing.

Every year they all came together at training ground #7 and had a small ninja tournament, after the tournament everybody would go to a restaurant of the winner's picking and everyone had to pitch in and buy the winner whatever he or she wanted, no matter how much.

It was so much fun!

Now it had been 3 years since they'd done one. Everyone would probably fight like mad.

"This is gonna be so much fun, we haven't done this in years!" Squealed Ino.

"Y-yes, it'll b-be a lot of fun, don't you think, N-Naruto-kun?" Stuttered Hinata

"For sure, believe it!" Naruto yelled out in excitement.

Everyone laughed at the small 'believe it' that he'd added in there for all times sake.

"Okay let's get this party started!" Chōji thumped.

"Tournament." Shikamaru corrected.

Once again a small laughter rang through-out the gang of friends.

Inari and Tazuna took a seat on the stands that had been set up alongside Lee, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji, while the others helped layout the 'battle area'. Ino suddenly shifted uncomfortably realizing something with a little off.

"You ok, Ino?" Chōji asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just realizing now this is the first time we've done this without Sasuke."

At the name everyone stilled and the chatter quieted. The atmosphere suddenly changed from anxious and excited to really, really depressing.

"Let's forget about that for now and have a good time! Am I right!?" Naruto said to everyone. The group nodded sullenly and it was back to anxiousness and cheerfulness, well... Maybe a little less cheerfulness.

Tenten and Neji walked over to the stands and sat next to Chōji and Shikamaru. Hands still intertwined, Tenten pecked him on the cheek and I swear to god I'm not making this up (lol) Neji's usual calm steel face blushed.

Naruto finally finished up was the preparations and walk towards the stands alongside Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Temari and Sai.

"Nice of you to come support the village Temari, but I suspect you had ulterior motives?" Naruto questioned while nodding towards Shikamaru. Temari and Shikamaru both saw the notion and blushed yet said nothing.

They reached the stands and took a seat.

"Wait, what are we waiting for?" Asked Inari

"You'll see." Sakura said, a slight smirk tugging at the edges of her mouth. That was the first time she'd spoken to Inari since yesterday.

Suddenly, right out of the woods on the other side of the training grounds, Kakashi leaped out of the tall trees.

"Sorry I'm late I got lo-" Kakashi was cut off when the old classmates recited the rest of the phrase in song.

"Lost on the path of life. We know"

The stands then erupted with laughter and Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Well then, no need for introductions just let me approve this tournament and you may begin."

"I, Kakashi Hatake approve of this tournament... The battles will be one against one and very much like the preliminaries to the first chunin exam you all did.

The first match will be..."

"What are you waiting for a drumroll!" Yelled Kiba.

Once again the stands erupted with laughter. Then everyone proceeded to slap there thighs in drumroll, Kakashi then read out all of the matches:

"1. Kiba vs Shino

2. Hinata vs Tenten

3. Naruto vs Sai "

"Aw Shit." Breathed Sai. Knowing he just took down Pein how the hell was he supposed to win?

More laughter

"Eh, earth to simpletons." Kakashi said silencing them. He continued

"4. Ino vs Sakura"

"Just like old times." Ino sneered at Sakura and Sakura sneered right back. Although Sakura did seem scarier.

"5. Lee vs Shikamaru

6. Temari vs Chōji"

Shikamaru winked at Temari, making her grin.

"Whoever wins Naruto and Sai's battle will fight Neji, any questions?"

There was no reply from anyone in the stands

"Great,then let's get started!" He announced.

**CLIFF-HANGER, you're welcome :P**

**Not done yet! Chapter 3 to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Swearing? Slight violence and fighting **

**Hey guys I'm trying to post daily here, I'm going to be posting weekly soon though.**

The first match was Kiba vs Shino they where both pretty much on the same level in taijutsu and ninjutsu, well... That was before Kiba whipped out a secrete Jutsu from his clan and everything went down hill from there for Shino.

Finally Kiba landed a punch to Shino's jaw and Akamaru bit his hand, Shino was down right after that. Kiba then proceeded to wave his hands in the air shouting

"Whoop, whoop, I won, whoop, whoop!"

"Not sure if this is troublesome or just annoying." Shikamaru said.

"It's annoying!" Everybody claimed together.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright, alright take a seat Kiba." Kakashi said.

Kiba victory danced to his seat while Shino sulked over to Hinata and sat next to her.

"Hey Shino, don't hate the player hate the game!" Kiba shouted over to him from the other side of the stands, Shino just grunted in response. Kakashi then called over the next two participants.

"Next is..."

Everyone slapped there thighs once more for drumroll.

"Hinata vs Tenten!"

Tenten jumped up from her seat and bounced over to Kakashi in the middle of the 'battle area' and Hinata walked over to Kakashi was Huuyga grace.

"Good luck Teten!" Called Lee,

"Go get em' Hinata!" Hollered Naruto.

Tenten turned up the corners of her mouth into a goofy grin and gave Neji and Lee and quick thumbs before turning to Kakashi, Hinata blushed red at the remark from Naruto.

The girls shook hands and nodded to each. Kakashi then jumped out of there way and yelled 'GO!' Both Konoha girls jumped back and went into an Immediate fighting stance.

"This is gonna be good." Temari stated making Shikamaru smirk.

- From the tree line -

"It's good to know they're still in high spirits unlike the rest of the village, don't you think Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes quit, Lady Tsunade." Shizune replied.

The fifth hokage smirked awaiting her treasured students' battle.

- Back to the battle area -

"Twin lion fists!" Hinata shouted as her fist where engulfed in blue chakra flames in the form of two lions.

She charged forth, which looked like a head on attack but as soon as she was close enough she spun on her toes and punched Tenten on her lower back.

The match continued for quit a while until Tenten fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to beat Neji's cousin." She stated as if it where a well known fact.

Kakashi announced Hinata the winner and the two girls took their seat.

Next was Naruto vs Sai. Naruto jumped out of the stands and joined Kakashi as Sai stalked over with his hands in his pockets.

Once again the two shook hands and nodded to each other, Naruto with a giant grin on his face, Sai with a very serious face. Kakashi gave the signal and jumped out. Right off the bat Sai threw several kunai straight at Naruto, Naruto caught the first one and fended off the rest with it.

Inari and Tazuna where already shocked by the super fast reflexes, everyone laughed at their faces. They obviously expected nothing less from Naruto after saving the village.

"Sai stop going easy on me, ya know!" He laughed his stupid laugh and dodged the ninja stars aimed straight at his face.

"Get your game in Naruto wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face!" Kiba yelled from the stands.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him in response.

He then started to strike back. Naruto made the hand signs for his signature shadow clone jutsu. His clone started going all out against Sai while Naruto concentrated Nature energy to himself.

Sai had just finished off the clone with a ninjutsu when a sage mode Naruto was right in front of him.

Naruto grabbed his upper arm and swung him up in to the air, Sai reacted instantly sending four kunai from up above at him. Naruto quickly dodged and made a clone allowing him to create a Rasengan and pounce on Sai mid air.

Sai was already down and Naruto had won...

Whoops where heard through-out the stands and Naruto helped Sai up. Naruto smiled at him and said

"Good fight?" As he held out his hand.

"Good fight." Sai repeated extending his own and and clasping Naruto's.

Everyone cheered louder and Kiba patted him on the back.

"Well Naruto... Let's just say you're not just all talk now are ya!" Kiba shouted and everyone in the stands whooped once more in approval.

Tazuna and Inari just kept starring in shock.

"Hey Inari, you're drooling a bit there." Sakura said sarcastically smiling.

They where going to get the show of a life time watching her if Naruto, who was already very strong at a young age, amazed them.

**PART 4 coming soon! **

**Please send me reveiws! They help immensely, thanks!**


End file.
